<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Words by scarecrowshindig</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661271">More Than Words</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowshindig/pseuds/scarecrowshindig'>scarecrowshindig</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Spoilers, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowshindig/pseuds/scarecrowshindig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough night on the job sometimes V just needs to see something beautiful for once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kerry Eurodyne/Male V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins had long since gone and V was starting to feel just how rough the night had been to him. The young mercs body ached all over and he knew there would be a slew of new bruises alongside his wounds just about everywhere come morning. As if to add insult to injury, the bike he was riding hit a small bump and V hissed at the sharp pains that shot through his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V wasn’t a stranger to nights like these. Risks came with the job. Every merc knew that. And he’d rather come away with a few scrapes than not come away at all. He found that he even enjoyed it sometimes; the rush of adrenaline that got his heart pounding in his chest, the sound of blood pumping in his ears. And he damn sure loved those eddies. Not to mention the reputation and street cred he had garnered as a reliable merc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V used the back of his hand to wipe blood away from the cut on his cheek that just wouldn’t stop bleeding, then winced as the contact aggravated his raw knuckles. He knew he must have been a sorry sight, and he knew he was gonna hear about it, but that didn’t stop him from pushing his bike faster towards the outskirts of the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The North Oaks sign was a welcoming sight, and it wouldn’t be long now before he was turning into the drive of Kerry Eurodyne’s villa. After the night he’d had, V had made a beeline for the old rockerboy’s house, desperate to see something other than blood and bullets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure it was late, but somehow V doubted the man was anywhere near a bed. He was probably still up working on his new album, sitting leisurely on his sofa, plucking away at his guitar and softly humming experimental lyrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mental image was enough to bring a smile to V’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t been a thing for very long yet, but V couldn’t deny the feelings he had for the man. He did things to V; lit a fire inside him that he couldn’t ignore. While the rest of his life was wild and chaotic, Kerry’s companionship was grounding and comfortable, yet electrifying at the same time. His time with Kerry was always pleasant, but he also managed to keep V on his toes as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the rocker’s villa came into sight, V’s heart did somersaults in his chest at the prospect of seeing him. Mental images weren’t enough. He needed to see Kerry with his own optics; take in every detail and commit them to memory: His beautiful eyes, all his freckles, the gold cyberwere that looked so good on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V imagined running a thumb along the gold that ran away from Kerry’s eyes and his heart threatened to leap clear up his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” V cursed quietly to himself, pushing his bike still faster up the winding road to the villa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
                                                                                                                                                                                   <span>⥈</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kerry dropped a couple of olives into his martini glass, not even bothering with a skewer at this point. It was late, and he should really be in bed, but his mind was abuzz with ideas for his new album; lyrics to write and riffs he needed to work out. It was coming along better than he expected, inspiration no longer in short supply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned to himself as his thoughts drifted to the spunky, young merc that came barreling into his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V rocked his world like no one else, not in a long time at least. He was fiery and determined, and handsome as all get out, and he brought thrills and excitement to Kerry's- at the time- monotonous life. The aging rockerboy had forgotten what real, raw excitement felt like until V stormed in and grabbed his world by the balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was never a dull moment when he was with V. From blowing up cars and running from the badges to nearly gunning down a couple hapless pop stars on Kerry’s command. Though he was fortunate that V had a good head on his shoulders, and was able to talk him down from the latter incident. V was good like that; smart, senseable, but ready to throw down at a moment’s notice. Kerry loved that about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He checked his messages one more time, feeling a bit like a giddy teenager again, and chuckling to himself about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last text he had gotten from V had been hours ago. That morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got some biz, talk to you soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew the merc was a busy man, knew that he took his job and his reputation seriously. V was highly sought after and recommended by Night City’s most illustrious fixers. Kerry Eurodyne was a household name; audiences screamed and chanted it at his shows. But in the darkest reaches of Night City’s underbelly, V was a name uttered in respect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart soared with pride for his input. But that wasn't to say he didn't miss V when he was gone, or worry about him on his more dangerous gigs. As hot and exciting as it was to have the badass merc for a boyfriend, Kerry was terrified of the possibility that one day V would come back to him in a bodybag. Or not come back at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing he was starting to fret, Kerry shook his head in an attempt to purge the thoughts from his mind before he got too worked up over it. There was no use in worrying about something that hadn’t even happened yet. Besides, his V was too badass to be snuffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Working on his new album had kept his thoughts from turning morbid for the most part, so the rocker decided he needed to get back to his guitar and back to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in his sitting room he was just about to set his drink down on the table when he heard someone speak his name behind him, low and hoarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kerry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kerry turned quickly, martini sloshing in his glass and threatening to spill over. But as soon as he recognized the unexpected guest, and took in his disheveled appearance, the glass slipped from his slackened grip and shattered on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V-” Kerry began, but V was already crossing the room, crowding Kerry’s space and cupping his cheeks with his hands. Kerry’s hands settled on his waist, watching him curiously as V stared back at him with an emotion Kerry couldn't quite pin down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment they just looked at each other. V’s eyes darted back and forth between Kerry’s, and Kerry watched him quietly, too lost for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then V was kissing him. Kerry could feel every ounce of V’s desperation in that kiss. He felt V’s tongue push gently against his lips, asking for permission, and he couldn’t help but oblige. As the kiss deepened, Kerry’s hands raked up V’s chest slowly and came to rest on the back of his neck, gripping at his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just as suddenly as it had happened, V had pulled away. Breathless, his chest heaved as he attempted to put air back in his lungs. Kerry was panting as well, eyes fixed on V’s lips, contemplating going in for another kiss, not nearly satisfied enough by the one. But it was then that he noticed the fresh cut on V's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kerry frowned and reached for his face. The young merc winced as he thumbed away a bit of blood from the stubborn wound. He scoffed then, unable to keep a bit of pent up annoyance from rising to the surface. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kerry had told V he could stop mercing, that he could move in and Kerry would take care of everything. But V was bullheaded, and insisted that he needed to work. Kerry couldn’t fault him for that, V wasn’t a loaf around kind of guy. But when he would come back from jobs- sometimes days later- looking battered and worse for wear, not unlike just then, it took a toll on Kerry’s nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kerry scowled, "C'mon you gonk, let's get you-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," V croaked, gripping at Kerry’s face as he tried to turn away. "Please. Just.. Just let me look at you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kerry eyed him curiously but made no more attempt to move away. He cursed himself for his momentary show of anger. Something about his gig tonight must have really shook the merc. Questions burned on the tip of Kerry’s tongue, but he stayed quiet, waiting for V to talk to him on his own. The last thing Kerry wanted to do was scare the man off in this moment of vulnerability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V came closer, and then he rested his forehead against the other man’s gently. He closed his eyes and breathed deep for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke, “I’m sorry I’m here so late. I would have come tomorrow but… I just really needed to see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S’not like I was asleep or anything. Although, I wouldn’t mind waking up to you in my bed.” Kerry spoke, hooking his fingers through V’s belt loops and pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V chuckled, receiving Kerry’s obvious and relentless invitation to move in with him loud and clear. It’s not that he didn’t want to, he was just too used to being on his own for so long. Living with someone else was a step, and he also didn’t want to rush this good thing he had going on with Kerry. No matter how much Kerry insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna talk about it?” Kerry chanced after a long, quiet moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V pulled away slowly, and his eyes drifted downwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just,” V began, but paused for a moment to allow the right words to come to him, to explain how he felt. “I see so much… blood, bodies, bullets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V stopped again and shook his head. “I know it’s my job and all, and I choose to do this. But…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up then, eyes locking with Kerry’s, who was watching and listening to him intently; hanging on every word he said. He traced his thumb along the gold cyberwere and smiled as he felt his heart flutter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes… I just need to see something beautiful.” V finished, hoping that Kerry understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man gawked at him and V figited nervously under his gaze. V wasn’t the best at putting his emotions into words, preferring to show rather than to tell. And he didn’t want to get into the nitty gritty of the gig tonight and ruin the good mood. But as Kerry stared at him, he was starting to fear that he hadn’t come across as clearly as he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Kerry laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V’s brows furrowed, confused. Laughter wasn’t exactly what he had expected. He looked down, slightly embarrassed, but then Kerry took his face in his hands and smiled sweetly at him. It was then that he noticed the pinkess in Kerry’s cheeks and he smiled back, satisfied that he was understood and got a blush out of it as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was some sappy love shit right there.” Kerry said, still grinning at V ear to ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V chuckled as well, realizing just how mushy it must have sounded. And he meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But hey,” Kerry said, catching his eyes before he had a chance to look away and feel even more embarrassed. “I get it. And… thanks. For talking to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though V hadn’t said very much at all, the merc was grateful that Kerry hadn’t asked him any further questions. He didn’t want to say anything further on the subject, and he damn sure didn’t want to tell Kerry all that had happened that night. All he wanted was to crawl in bed with his input and sleep till the next afternoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, babe,” Kerry said and kissed V quickly, “Let’s jump in the shower, get you patched up, and call it a night. Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>V nodded, and Kerry took him by the hand and turned to lead him to the bathroom. A yawn escaped him. The thought of a warm shower and warm sheets was music to his ears and aching muscles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless,” Kerry threw a sultry smirk over his shoulder, then turned and faced V fully, walking backwards, “You wanna show me just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think I am.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly V was wide awake. He felt a heat rush over him at the look Kerry was giving him, and a twitch down in his groin. Excitement started to course through his veins as he thought of all the ways he would show Kerry just what he does to him. And despite V’s earlier soreness and fatigue, he felt himself becoming invigorated once again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fic in like 3 years let's goooo. Find me at evrodyne on tumblr if you wanna chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>